Drinking Buds
by Lanber
Summary: Tien, Yamcha, and Krillin getting drunk in the Kame house. Enough said.


Drinking Buds

By Lanber

I remembered one time when Tien shin han, Yamcha, and I, the most loveable, vertically challenged, bald monk Krillin had a drinking session in the Kame house. This was after the Freeza affair when all the dead pals we had, including me, had been revived by the Nemik Dragon balls.

Master Roshi, Bulma, and the others were presently not here that night. Only the good-looking men were left to guard the house while the others were away.

Each of us had a bottle of the cheapest gin we can find in the market. Not much of a taste but the buzz was quite satisfactory.

Yamcha was drinking the goddam gin like there's no tomorrow, and why not, last time when he was alive he and Bulma was such a hot item, now they've gone pfffft! And that conceited Sai-jin, Vegeta seemed to be putting the moves on his ex.

Tien was watching Yamcha carefully and once in a while pats his back as a form of consolation. Out of the three of us, Tien must be the happiest. He, Launch, and Chao-zu were getting along great together.

I think I'm the only adult out of the three of us at this point who doesn't give a damn about my love life. Who cares about those damn girls, bro. I guess living and training almost all my life in a Buddhist temple had really improved me socially, not!

"Man, if I was there in Nemik, I could've shown that Freeza a move or two he would never forget!" Yamcha slurred. 

"Say what?" I said as I looked at Yamcha. "Bro, you wouldn't have stood a snow-ball of a chance now after training at King Kai's."

Tien gave me a scolding look, "Say what you want, Yamcha, but take it easy on the gin, man."

Yamcha drank again from the bottle, half emptying it in the process.

"You, Krillin, talk big like you don't believe in my powers," Yamcha uttered drunkenly. "When you speak, it's always Goku this, Goku that…I bet I could've beaten Freeza by myself."

"I'm sure you could…" Tien said to Yamcha his face showing a tinge of pity.

This time Yamcha has really gotten me mad. I didn't care if he was drunk or not. He's not gonna throw dirt at the hardships we've had to endure against Freeza, especially that of Goku's efforts.

"You know, Yamcha, you're full of it." I told him with the intention to really burst his ego.

Yamcha threw dagger looks at me and threw his bottle at my head. It's a good thing I wasn't drunk enough to catch it. I smirked at him when I caught the bottle and calmly placed it at the table where he can't get his hands on it.

"Now, guys I really think we should stop this drinking and just go to sleep before this gets out of hand." Tien urged.

"It has already gotten out of hand, Tien." I said, not removing my eyes away from the drunk Yamcha.

"Let's settle this outside, short-stuff." Yamcha said to me as he struggled to get up from the couch, across the living room and out the door. "I'll be waiting." We heard him add. 

Tien looked at me. "Foolishness! This is foolishness and a waste of energy and time! You're not going out there are you, Krillin?" He asked.

"The hell I'm not, I'm gonna teach him a lesson out there." I replied.

"Very well, but remember, he is drunk and what's worse, he is Yamcha. Be gentle with our depressive friend."

I told Tien that I would be careful with both of us as I scuttled out the door not caring whether he'll follow or not. Once outside I saw Yamcha standing by the beach. His hands were crossed under his chest his red gi was flapping because of the strong night breeze.

Yamcha is still as charismatic as ever. His new short-cropped, hair cut suits him well, hell if he wasn't so blind he could replace Bulma with someone better in a heartbeat.

"Yamcha!" I shouted at him, my voice sounding weird because of the strong breeze.

Yamcha turned around to face me, his face expressionless but he cannot hide the drunkenness in his demeanor. 

"Are you ready, Krillin?" He asked me. 

I nodded at him and readied myself in my usual fighting position. 

Not wasting time, Yamcha pranced at me like a jungle cat. I easily dodged his tackling attack, I realised that he was faster than ever. I countered with a kick to his right rib, which he blocked easily. 

Yamcha back-flipped away from me and jumped into the air as gracefully as a swan would. I followed him and jumped as well. Following him turned out to be a mistake as he met me in the air with a flurry of lethal kicks. I managed to dodge his kicks but was unable to block his two-fisted hammer punch to my back. Like a meteor, I fell to the ground hard, leaving a huge crater on the beach ground.

I tried to get up but Yamcha was quick as his feet landed on my head, sending a turbulent wave of pain in my noggin. I don't know how I stayed conscious after that attack but I realised that I have to move or he'll cream me. Through an inhuman act of will I managed to weakly sweep his legs. He landed softly on the ground while I moved away from him still clutching my head because of the pain.

Yamcha got up quickly. He moved towards me, so fast he disappeared from my view. I looked wildly for him but I couldn't see him until I heard him yell, "Wolf Fang Fist!" I knew he was behind me but I was a split second too late as his fist banged like a freight train behind my already sour back. If the Nemik, Guru hadn't awakened my hidden strength I would have been knocked out of my lights after that hit. Because of the impact I soared about ten feet off the ground and hit the beach hard. Before I had time to recover, Yamcha kicked my body like a football and sent me flying towards the sea. I landed on the water sending splashes all over the place. I didn't have time to recover or stand up so I used my momentum to dig a hole under me. I was underground for ten seconds when I heard ki blasts above me. When the explosion stopped I exploded from under the sea floor. Yamcha was still standing on the shore his face registered shock as I fired a huge Kamehame wave at him. I gave my all with this last shot, and I don't even care anymore if this would work or not. He barely had time to cover himself as my Kamehameha exploded, sending him hard to the ground. 

I looked at the damage my Kamehameha did on the shore then I shifted my gaze at Yamcha who isn't moving. Yamcha's upper garment was torn to bits because of the explosion. He doesn't seem to be breathing.

"Yamcha!" Tien Shin Han shouted. I didn't realise before that he was watching us.

Tien ran towards Yamcha to feel his pulse. I landed sluggishly near the two and looked at Tien inquisitively.

My questions were answered as Yamcha's eyes half-opened. He grinned sheepishly at me and Tien.

"Boy are you tough!" Yamcha said to me.

Tien and I helped Yamcha up. We carried him inside the Kame house and put him on the sofa to rest a bit. In about a little while, Yamcha was able to sit by himself.

"Guys, I'm sorry for the way I've acted this past couple of days." Yamcha said.

"We understand you, friend." Tien replied.

"Yeah, Yamcha, don't mention it." I said.

"I shouldn't really have doubted your abilities. I mean, we are a team. We eat and breadth the same things." Yamcha said. "I'm just glad I have friends like you who would never have given up on any trials before us." He continued.

"A friend in need, is a friend indeed. Our friendship is greater even against the power of Freeza." Tien spoke.

We may be the weakest warriors in our little group, but we all have the stalwart heart of true warriors. Never in any moment would Yamcha or Tien give up in any dire situations we have and will encounter. With comrades like these, I feel invincible. Of course I'm not Invincible, that's why we have Goku.

---End of Text---


End file.
